


East of Eden 伊甸以东

by JHelium



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 关于十七岁的古斯塔夫和在他家寄宿的十六岁中国留学生，他们上同一所高中。





	1. Children in Shrine 朝圣的孩童

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古斯塔夫的课后辅导。

周五的下午。最后一道铃。近在眼前的暑假抓走了所有人的心，讲台后的坎迪菈小姐绝望地努力着，试图让她纤细的声音穿透那团在教室里野蛮生长的粗糙的、多刺的嘈杂：“不要用你们的眼睛完成你们的假期作文，好吗？闭上眼，用剩下的感官去感受你想描写的事物。你会有些新发现的，相信我。”

我当然相信她。放学路上，我落在所有嘻嘻哈哈的女高中生后面，闭着眼睛，向四周代表未知和危险的空气伸出双手，谨慎而缓慢地迈步，像个新生的盲婴儿。有人从我身旁匆匆挤过，我听见高跟鞋和一个年轻女人的声音：“这姑娘疯了。”

我没有。来到巴黎以后，我在这条人行道上已经走了两年。我知道它的地砖是红色的，想买糖果要在第二个路口拐弯，公交车站对面有个许愿池喷泉。我曾经把一元钱扔进海神的螺号里，许愿古斯塔夫的重感冒能在体育考试之前好起来。我知道经过洗衣店之后，再走十分钟就是凯特布一家的房子。我从不把那里称作家，那是古斯塔夫和他的父母亲的家，不是我的。我是个黄皮肤的外来者，是个小偷。我偷走了那栋漂亮的房子里最珍贵的宝石。如果某一天我在行窃时被抓住，我将被大呼小叫的牧师们按住手脚，绑上异端审判所的火刑架。

这不太好，因为这会给古斯塔夫带来很多麻烦。他将不得不找借口请假，抱着他的课本（他非常忙，申请大学的季节就快要到了）整日在我的残骸旁兜兜转转，拼命阻止每一个路过的虔信徒朝我焦黑的尸体吐口水。要是碰巧遇上雨天那就更糟了。他永远梳得整整齐齐的鬈发会湿漉漉地贴在额头上，黑墨水写就的笔记被雨水洇染出三种不同的颜色，再也没法辨认出字迹。纸层析法。

恳求。先生，先生？请您不要这么做好吗？让她安息好吗？

盘问。她是你什么人？

沉默。这下可糟了，我想。古斯特，我是你什么人呢？同学？朋友？妹妹？情人？从ABCD里选一个答案，选对了得救赎，选错了下地狱。他们说好男孩都属于天堂，但坏男孩会带你去往天堂。古斯特，你是哪一种？

我抬起一只手，让它保持搭在路边围墙的铁制栏杆上，拖着手臂走，手指不断地拨过一根又一根铁条，如同弹奏钢筋做弦的竖琴。这是七月了，太阳以孩子般的急切晒暖铁杆，我从校服格子短裙下伸出来的腿上没有穿配套的学生灰长袜。十根栏杆，一堵砖墙，然后又是十根栏杆。凹凸不平的砖想磨破我的手指，不过它们还远远不够强大，不能击溃我的皮肤。我摸腻了墙，便去摸探出围墙的月季。那是个过度自信的错误决定，月季很高傲，不喜欢被人随便碰来碰去，于是花萼下的刺咬了一口我的指头。植物当然比砖石脆弱，却轻轻松松地做到了它办不成的事。

比往常要更疼。这就是坎迪菈小姐说的新发现吗？当我咬住古斯塔夫的肩膀的时候，他也这么疼吗？我闭着眼睛思考这件事和跟在它后头生长出来的无数件事，纯洁的重要性，偷窃的渴望，以及畏罪潜逃的后果到底能有多糟。终于，在走到凯特布一家的屋前草坪上时，我被自己散开的鞋带绊倒了。

鲜明的疼痛在膝盖上跳动，一定又有什么破了。与自己对抗让我感到筋疲力尽。做正确的选择为什么这么难？而且，说到底，究竟什么才是正确的？在那个我离开的国度，没有人能教导我，在这里也一样。我只是想要一册说明书，教导人们如何用扳手和螺丝钉拼装合法爱情。谁说年轻的女孩总是想犯错？我想要秩序，想要标准答案。我想做一个优雅的成熟女性，总是知道自己在做什么，想要什么，和某个男人接吻时从不避讳路人的目光，也不拉上窗帘。

我就那样在屋前的草坪上坐着，想着我能不能突然犯心脏病死掉，直到有什么湿漉漉的东西碰了碰我的小腿。我猜那是古斯塔夫的长毛犬皮特的鼻子。我伸出没受伤的那只手，在人造的黑暗中试探着去拍它的脊背，结果打到了它毛茸茸的脑袋。

皮特呜咽一声，跳开了。

 

* * * * * *

 

走上盘旋的楼梯，一圈，两圈，三圈。窗外柠檬树上的鸟雀的鸣叫清晰如在耳边，房子里只有贝琪在厨房里忙活的声音。她是个整日耷拉着脸的中年女人，忙碌的凯特布先生和凯特布夫人聘请她来照料古斯塔夫和我的日常生活。听到我回来了，她头也不抬地说：“古斯塔夫在楼上。”

瞧瞧，连贝琪都把我和你联系在一起，我还能瞒多久？我摸着冰凉的墙壁，缓慢地移动，数着触碰过的门框的个数。第一个，杂物室。第二个，我的房间。第三个，古斯塔夫。

大脑发号施令：转身，走开，别去找他，回你自己的地方去。你的错误已经够多的了。

我的脚在第三扇门前停下。

我的手搭上了雕花门把手。

我的心脏和骨髓在尖叫古斯塔夫的名字。

就是那么犹豫的一瞬间，我失去了最后的反悔机会。门倏地被从房间里面旋开，把手变成了一尾狡黠的鱼，从我手中毫不费力的滑脱。看看他的脸，就一眼，我就知道我哪儿也去不成了。

非得换位思考，一个局外人才能明白“他就站在我面前”这句话的魔力。他的白衬衫的每一颗纽扣都扣得整整齐齐，呼出的小小的、温柔的气流拂到我的脸颊上来。那呼吸声依旧是平稳的，但比坐在每周日全家团聚的晚餐桌上时急促那么一点点。

小偷的手捏紧了裙边。

“你的膝盖。”宝石温和地对小偷说，向后退了半步，侧开身让她进去。他的书桌上堆满了书本和复习资料。

“坎迪菈小姐的作业。”小偷嗫嚅道，在宝石的视线中低下头。她的脚在地板上拖来拖去。宝石关上她身后的门，他并没有表露出半点要锁门的意思，但小偷过分自觉了，或者说，操之过急。她自己慢慢地把手伸到背后去，摸索了几秒钟，咔哒一声扭上了门锁。

咔哒。按下开关。

宝石眨眨眼。他是那么聪明，给他一个眼神一个动作，他就能明白我的意思。我像在猫的爪牙前自欺欺人的麻雀那样重新闭上眼睛，向他伸出手去，嘴唇发抖。

大脑开始大喊大叫，咒骂脏话：你就是管不住自己，是不是？你这个废物。

我的脚在靠近古斯塔夫。

我的手被他握住。

我的嘴说：“我需要你的帮助，关于作文的。”

我的胃和牙齿小声嘟囔着抱怨他们饿了。“我们要那个男孩。”

“我明白。”古斯塔夫郑重地应允，将我的手轻轻地按在他的脸颊上，他温暖得近乎发烫。我们像用暗语交流的间谍。如果我们的罪行被抓住，隔天我们就会像海盗一样被吊死，胸前挂一块木牌：这就是坏孩子的下场。“不要担心，我会帮你，去年她也给我们布置过同样的题目。”

我捧住他的脸。脸的骨架由十三根骨头组成，让我们从这里开始。拇指在鼻梁两侧的脸颊上缓缓滑开，画出一个圆，我的手掌心包裹住他的下颌骨。失去视觉之后，原来你摸起来是这样的。睫毛扫过指甲边缘，即便我开始小心翼翼地丈量你的眉骨与眼窝之间的深度，你也没有动。眼睛多么重要，又多么脆弱。这是你的眼角，这是你的眼睑，漂亮的形状。你用这双眼睛看着我的时候，我无论如何不可能拒绝你，尽管你从不向我索要任何东西。

我喜欢你的鼻梁，挺直得有种严厉之意。我的手指追逐着它的线条，理所当然地落到你的嘴唇上。我想也没想就俯身吻了上去，我不知道在抚摸到你的嘴唇时我还有什么别的事可以做。我的血液像沸腾的酒，你的气息点燃了它。不需要汽油和火柴，你的吻就可以让我在暴雨中燃烧，释放三天三夜的碳氧化物，一点尸检的线索也不留下。

跌倒在床上。膝盖上的伤口蹭得发痒且疼。你的床头都放着书，我的手肘将几本医学期刊打落到地上去，没人在乎它。我们的嘴唇都湿漉漉的。你的喉结顶着我屈起的指节，你克制地喘息时，它上下来回移动。你的手在我的短裙下，却局促地搁在我的大腿上，手指只有在我轻轻地啃咬你的锁骨时才会突然抽搐一下，然后又恢复静止。

你的动脉。我将嘴唇贴上去，它就在我的牙齿间跳动，天真无邪，无忧无虑。你曾经向我讲解过吻痕的危险之处，但这并不是我不想在你的身体上留下印记的原因。玷污你就等于玷污一件圣物。谁有权力弄脏你？我是不是应该徒步跋涉到梵蒂冈，在教皇的鞋尖前下跪，请求他赐予我在阳光下牵起你的手的许可？

我想，你一定在过去的几天里去过理发店，后脑上新剃过的发茬毛茸茸的，柔顺得不可思议。我带着惊奇反反复复地抚摸那一小块连接着后颈的地方，直到你伸手拆下我的辫子上的发圈。头发散落下来，笼住我们的头颅。

“以眼还眼。”你说，胸膛的震动印在我的胸腔里。

我开始解你的扣子。闭着眼睛做这件事并不容易，于是你来帮助我。不需要睁眼，我也能在脑海里想象出你垂着眼睛，一颗一颗解开自己的衣服上的纽扣的模样。你是认真的，就像个即将献出自己的殉道者。我几乎要失去我的呼吸的节奏了。年轻的圣徒！这一幕总是让我那样痛苦。一个悲伤的乞丐站在宫殿前，咬着嘴唇渴慕地打量所有她这辈子绝不可能得到的美好事物。王子从养着天鹅和孔雀的玫瑰花园里走出来，对她招手，请她进来。他将冠冕戴在她头上，教她几何题。这就是正在发生的事。乞丐会怎么想？“我不该待在这里，我该回到垃圾堆里去。”

一寸一寸地，我感知古斯塔夫瘦而结实的身体上肌肉的走向，他的锁骨，他的肋骨，他的紧绷的腹部。我将头埋下去，他的皮肤散发出新烘烤好的面包的味道，温暖而安全。他在我的手掌下顺从如祭坛上的羔羊，我抽泣着吻他，亲吻我能碰到的每一寸地方，但绝不留下任何东西。

我在做什么？

我在对他做什么？

我真蠢。

而他无比宽容。

敲门声响了起来，我的身体滑稽地一颤。我感觉到古斯塔夫坐了起来，抱住我，比平常更用力一些。“什么事，贝琪？”

“二十分钟之后吃晚饭。”停顿，“她在你房间里吗？”

古斯塔夫的下颌抵住我的头顶。“是的。我们在一起复习生物。”

没错。这不是谎话，我们在用自己的方式默出骨骼的特征，背诵肌腱和软组织的名称，分析体液的成分。我可以写一篇长达数千字的报告，记述我们共同完成的关于神经系统和激素分泌的实验，然后付之一炬。我不会把任何与他相关的东西交出去。同样的，坎迪菈小姐只能得到砖墙、铁栏杆、长刺的月季和长毛狗。

贝琪的脚步声远了。我终于放弃了假扮一个盲人，透过颤动的泪水去看他。古斯塔夫看上去远没有他的声音那样平静，红晕从脸颊一直蔓延到耳尖，几秒钟内眨了两三次眼。也许我闭着眼的时候他更自在一些，在我呆愣的目光里，他突然开始低头扣纽扣，手指在衣襟上动得飞快，却扣错了。他只能解开重来，脸红得连他的肤色看上去都没有那么深了。

于是我顺理成章地想起来，这个了不起的，有不肯说出来的远大梦想的，比所有人都聪明的古斯塔夫，也不过只比我大了一岁而已。

 

TBC


	2. EScApiST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你会和我们一起去海边吗？”
> 
> “你希望我去吗？”
> 
> “我希望每天都能见到你。”他生涩地咬字，仿佛这当真有那么难以启齿。“……时时刻刻。”

荣格，由炼金术出发，把欲望说成是一只白鸟，当它出现时，应该一直尾随它，但不该总把它带到地面。简单来说，我们无法总是依照欲望行事，也不该如此，但压抑它亦令我们一无所获。

 

八月。游客们带来条纹旅行毯和遮阳伞，浩浩荡荡地占领海滨。年龄各异的女人将手伸向肩胛骨间的凹陷，解开泳衣系带扎成的蝴蝶结。她们躺在塑料沙滩椅或从酒店客房偷出来的浴巾上，满不在乎地袒露胸脯，微张的嘴唇涂成浅粉或者蔷薇红。没有任何人感到羞耻，男人或女人，丈夫或妻子。

一个手里握着百香果青柠汁的黑皮肤姑娘向我招手。她的胸脯托在象牙白比基尼中，厚嘴唇上的深橘色唇膏似乎在逐渐融化，如同玻璃杯里的冰块和她的奥斯塔口音。来，小家伙，过来。

我缩了缩脚趾，感觉到指缝里的沙粒纷纷落下来。我慢慢走近她，像在学校里被老师抽背课文时那样把手背在身后，脊背尽量挺直，但她用一种半是命令半是劝诱的口气要我在她身边坐下。沙滩椅并不宽，我的大腿不得不紧紧地挨着她的。她的皮肤有盛夏的温度。我猜她是故意的。

黑美人的手臂从我身体的另一侧绕过来，环住我的腰。那么，你是什么呢，小家伙？蝴蝶夫人还是图兰朵公主？

我是中国人。

是吗，那你可走了很远、很远的路才到我这里来。黑美人的猫眼睛在阳光底下亮得骇人。让我瞧瞧你的手，小图兰朵。你看起来需要补充一点水分，从我的杯子里喝点果汁怎么样——

——她是和我一起来的。古斯塔夫突然出现在遮阳伞的阴影外时那姑娘还抓着我的手，他眼神里的警戒让我想也不想便挣脱了她的抓握，从那张躺椅上跳起来，冲向了他。古斯塔夫一定是刚从海里游完泳上来，他的泳裤是浸湿后的深黑色，皮肤散发出海藻的气味，挂着玻璃珠似的水滴。

啊，看样子你的卡拉夫已经找到你了。黑美人不置可否地靠回去，像个罗姆人的女王那样懒散地歪着头，抬起一根食指，指向躲在古斯塔夫身后的我。你，图兰朵，听着，你的手把所有事情都告诉我了。你永远不会结婚。

我什么都来不及想，就被古斯塔夫握住胳膊拽走了。他的步子快得像躲避瘟疫，只有在绕过打沙滩排球的年轻男女和更加年幼的孩子们的沙堡半成品才放慢些许，随后又加快。我跌跌撞撞地服从他，努力在柔软的沙地上保持平衡，惶惑地盯着他的后脑。水珠不断地从短短的发茬上被震落下来，溅进沙粒中。

一直走到彻底看不见那个女人的地方，古斯塔夫才停下来。吉普赛人中有不少骗子。他简洁地说，然后摊开手掌，给我看他此前一直攥在手心里的东西：一枚暗红色的海螺。它仍然活着，最柔软也最易受伤的部分瑟缩在最深处，肌体在螺壳狭长的缝隙中闪烁着一线黏腻的反光。我屛住呼吸。

谢谢你，它真美。

那边还有更多，我从一块礁石上掰下来的。那儿有寄居蟹，还有把嘴凑在石头上找食物的鱼。想去看看吗？

离这里很远吗？

一点点，不要怕，如果你累了，可以趴在我背上，我不会让你沉下去的。离岸边太近的地方不会有鱼，它们怕人。

古斯塔夫额前的一绺鬈发不肯屈服于水滴的重力，执着地翘起来。曾经在他的房间里，在我的面前赤裸的上身现在暴露在阳光下，瘦而结实，而泳裤上什么花纹也没有。临行前的一晚，凯特布夫人从古斯塔夫的衣柜底部翻出一条臀部上有世界和平图案的大红色泳裤，没来得及开任何善意的玩笑，他就一把从她手上夺走了它，冲出门去。几分钟后他空着手回来了，脸涨成那团莱卡布料的颜色。

你，我妈说什么你都别信，我最后一次穿那条泳裤起码是小学的时候了。凯特布夫人咯咯笑着走出去之后他这么对我说，那架势好像我敢说一个不字他就会崩溃。

其实颜色和款式都没有什么要紧。其实我一直在失眠，每晚惊醒四次，准时准点。一个从梦魇里钻出来的声音反反复复地在我耳边低语：我们不该这样做的。现在作出决定似乎还不算太迟，签证最快只需要四十八小时就能拿到手。我真的想做正确的事。即便这意味着我在每个夏季都会想起他，伴随噩梦和高烧。

精神恍惚和阳光炙烤不是好搭配，我的眼睛里的古斯塔夫有七层迷蒙的影子，重叠在一个图层上，不住地晃动。我想说的是，凯特布夫人因为头痛回去休息了，凯特布先生陪着她。但我无法确定我究竟说了什么。我的嘴确实张开了，然后呢？我的舌头在做什么？我的声带在做什么？我有没有提起“逃跑”这个词？现在还剩下什么是我能控制的？

“带我走。”

 

* * * * * *

 

那块礁石只露出海面几公分，让我想起艾丽莎和她的十一个被继母王后变成野天鹅的兄长。他们用柔软的柳枝皮和坚韧的芦苇织出一张巨网，让年幼的妹妹躺在网中，带她飞越海洋。王子们在夜晚变回人形，不得不停在一块海中央的礁石上，否则便会溺死。

这是你最喜欢的童话故事吗？古斯塔夫问。我们抓着礁石的边缘，身体在海水中漂浮。由于远离人类的污染，这里的水清澈得可怖，阳光直射之下，海底生长的海葵形植物仿佛触手可及。我说：你猜错了，是《冰姑娘》。

那可是个悲伤的故事。

悲剧是最好的故事，它们真实。

我们光裸的双腿自然而然地在水面下缠绕在一起，大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤互相摩挲，手指滑过屈起的膝盖，脚背抵着小腿内侧。对于两个时时刻刻都在渴求什么的孩子而言，连“这里人不多”的事实都无疑是一剂致命的催情剂。在水中，一切都是那么顺滑，那么理所应当，时沉时浮，哪怕根本什么也藏不住。

这当然是一桩罪行。我们熟悉彼此的身体，如同古希腊的祭司熟悉他们的神殿。我们知道熏香放在哪儿，油膏放在哪儿，宰杀牺牲的弯刀放在哪儿，金柄上镶有绿松石。我们知道去哪里采摘橄榄和月桂，我们走过每一条密道，摸过每一块浮雕。我们清楚我们侍奉的赫卡忒想要什么。我们离开后又回来，我们祭祀后又忏悔。我们哪里也不去。

天空下起急雨，雨珠拳击般打在海面上，也打在我们的肩膀上。古斯塔夫的睫毛上都挂着水珠，每眨一次眼，就有一滴落下来。海滩上惊慌失措的喧闹声传不到我们这里来；等我的嘴唇与他的分开，海边已经空了。

只有这样，我才能坐到礁石上去，像所有那些为自己的曲线骄傲的女人那样，将手伸向背后，拽住一根系绳，让整个结散开。粗砺的礁石摩擦腿部的皮肤，带来新鲜的刺痛。只有这样，你才能分开我的双腿，手撑在腿根上，埋下头，贴上来的嘴唇与舌让我的手指抓紧岩石。我的每一寸皮肤都绷紧，紧得发痒，耳后的血管、心脏与脉搏以同一种失去理智的频率急速跳动，重如捶打战鼓。我是那只海螺，被你温柔地撬开壳，吸吮内里的汁液。

你在雨里，海浪中，在我腿间抬起眼睛看我，为了躲避流进眼中的雨水而微微眯着眼，眼神纯洁得像将要被杀的鹿。波浪在你胸口破碎，你的柚木般的皮肤上均匀地闪烁着水的反光，你看我的方式比身体的快感更让我濒临窒息。

海涨潮了。

你的吻没有离开我，落在小腹上，大腿上，然后是胸脯，比雨点更慢，更温暖。每一天，每一天我都在满怀罪恶感地期待你唤来它，让新的潮汐冲刷我的身体，洗去坏血，注入新生。我闻起来也像海吗？我不敢问你。我怕我张开嘴便说：我们不该这样做。我的心脏里铭刻着这句话，每秒钟都在敲打着我的肋骨。

总还是有一道防线在我们最不清醒的时候也没有跨过去，为着你的坚持。未来的医学生，知道什么事在什么年龄会留下怎样的后遗症。不要让我伤害你。你说。

你爬上礁石，为我系好泳衣，在我身边沉默地躺下。我翻过身，注视着闭着眼睛的你。我第一次注意到，你的嘴唇，竟然也可以是这样毫无传统意义上的男子气概的粉色。那上头泛着神秘的光泽，提醒我它刚刚吻过什么地方。

我们躺在暴雨中的礁石上，在失眠带给我的幻觉中，你的面庞与体格一寸寸地加速成熟，眼窝深陷下去，眼角延长，颧骨与唇线愈发锋利，继而鬓边显现出花白，下颌上露出青色的胡茬。只有耳朵和唇角的形状没有变。这就是那个将要走得比同班任何一个学生都远的你。这是那个心里在乎的人和事越来越多，话越来越少的你。臆想之中你好像又对我说了：我想见到你，时时刻刻。

我们不该这样做。

我们不该这样做。

我们不该——

我突然推开你的手臂，滑进海里。腿压在礁石上附生的螺上，割出一道长痕。我没有理会海水浸泡伤口的疼痛和你的呼喊，径直游向岸边。

 

* * * * * *

 

今夜这座城市在为了某个节日而庆祝。圆形广场上聚集的人越来越多，橙黄色的灯光照耀着人群中心的某个女人，她提着宽大而艳丽的裙摆，以流动的银般的嗓音唱一首我无法理解的歌。

你看，那颗星星像不像是挂在教堂的尖塔上。

这是古斯塔夫找到我后对我说的第一句话。他的表情在黑夜中是模糊的，一个透明的小塑料桶被他搁在我的大腿上，里面盛着半桶水，两个海螺和一尾小鱼。

你在看什么？他问，在我身旁坐下。我们都换过了衣服，运动短袖和宽松的长裙。太阳早已晒干皮肤，留下白色的细小海盐颗粒和晒痕。

我在那么多来来去去的人里寻找你的零件，我想找到某个有和你一样的褐色眼睛的人，或者某个有你的鬈发的人，然后试着去爱上他。我想判断我们之间的一切这到底是不是爱。可是这么多人，亲爱的，这么多人，抱着吉他的流浪歌手，装扮成游客的小偷，贩卖昂贵玻璃玩偶的花言巧语的小贩，忧郁的酒鬼，没有一个像你。

——什么也没有。我最终这样告诉他。

毕竟我不能让你知道，我正在计划如何离开你。

 

我们在预订了露天席位的餐厅与凯特布先生和凯特布夫人会合，后者的头显然已经不痛了。她向我们展示一顶在集市上得到的宽檐花帽，告诉我们这是凯特布先生掷飞镖得来的奖品。

那么你们呢，孩子们？她看向我，鼓励地微笑。

我们去看了鱼。到底还是古斯塔夫替我回答。他将那个小塑料桶提起来放到桌面上，海螺滑向桶底的一侧，似乎什么也抓不紧，而鱼焦虑地摆动着尾巴，四处碰壁。

可怜的囚徒。它们哪里也去不了。

餐前汤被端上桌来，侍者熟练地点燃桌上盛在镀银镂空杯中的蜡烛。近处的烛光比远处的月亮更明亮。古斯塔夫的脸庞周围的一圈细密的绒毛被镀上金光，他的眼睛看上去既沉着，又明亮得充满希望。一只温暖的手在餐桌下摸索到我的膝盖，我反握住它，与它紧紧地十指相扣，不发一语。

这真是太可爱了，一无所知的凯特布夫人说。多么美好的夜晚啊！难道你不这么觉得吗，亲爱的？

当然，当然。凯特布先生回答。

 

END


End file.
